Cursive
by Lethe Seraph
Summary: Dinner? At his place? I don't know, man. I'm not nervous, just [jouxkai] I don't know if I can go through with this.
1. Jou

**Cursive**

by Lethe Seraph

**One: Jou**

            I didn't mean to do it, really.

            It was just curiosity.  I didn't mean anything by it.

            _I'm sure._

            Really!  I was just bored.

            _You said that you were curious._

            Well, when you're bored, you kind of get curious about anything easily, right?  You just want to do something.  Anything.  If it gets rid of your boredom, then it's good.

            _So, if a knife had been available to you at the time…_

            …then I would have slashed the desk open, right.  Just to see if it really was wood.

            _All right.__  Whatever.  Go on._

Okay.  So I was sitting there.  In class.  And I was bored.

            _Which class?_

            History.  The teacher was going on and on about something-or-other, and I wasn't paying attention.  There was a really sweet breeze coming in through the window.  It smelled like food.

            _And you wonder why Kaiba calls you a mutt._

            Hey!  It was perfectly smellable to anyone with a nose, thank you very much.  So I was sitting there, the teacher was being boring, and I smelled food.  Needless to say, I was getting agitated.  There was food, darn it!  I wanted that food.

            _Okay…_

_…Smellable isn't a word, you know._

            It is now.  

            _…No, it isn't…_

Anyway, I started looking around for something to distract me from the smell.  I was playing with my pencil for a while, but that got boring too.  Then I saw it.

            _Saw what?_

            Well, see, Kaiba's in that class.  And he sits right next to me – because of the teacher.  Not my choice.  My last name is Jonouchi, and his is Kaiba, so of course we usually sit near each other.  Not my fault at all.  

            _Yes, I get that.  So, what did you see?_

He was writing!  He wasn't paying attention either.  I think he was writing something business-related.  It was all tidy-looking.  And it was in cursive.  That was interesting.  I'd never seen Kaiba's handwriting before.  It wasn't messy cursive, either.  It looked like a typeface on Word or something.  It was kind of cool.

            _You must have been **really **bored._

Yeah, I know!  So I sat there watching him write for a while.  And then I started reading what he was writing.  It was about stocks or something.  I just kept on watching him write, and then his pen ran out of ink.  He leaned down to get a new one from his briefcase, and saw me staring!  That definitely wasn't good.  He probably thought I was a nut, or trying to send him a death glare, or something.  I didn't know what to do!  

            _So you did something stupid on the spur of the moment._

            Yep.

            _Do tell._

            Well, um.  This is kind of embarrassing.  I, uh, well.  I, um, raised my hands and made a heart sign.  You know, where you kinda curve your fingers-

            _…I know what you mean.  Continue._

            Yeah, so I did that.  You should have seen his face!  It was priceless.  He was giving me this totally blank stare, like _What__ the hell? _and it was really hard for me not to burst out laughing.  I wonder if he thought I meant it…?  Anyway, that was when I realized that the teacher had stopped talking.  

            And she was staring at me too.

            -

            "Jonouchi Katsuya!  What are you doing?!"  Jonouchi snapped his head away from Kaiba – such an amusing sight – and turned to find the teacher, giving him the strangest look he had ever seen.  From her, anyway.  Kaiba's look still took the cake.  

            …Cake…

            Jou flushed when he realized that all of the students were looking at him now, and about half of them had actually seen him give Kaiba the heart.  "Um, paying attention.  Really."

            She raised an eyebrow.  "Oh, really?"

            "Yeah.  Um, yeah."

            "Do explain why you were looking at Kaiba, then, instead of me."

            What else could he do?  Jonouchi flashed one of his trademark idiot grins and stood, propping a foot on his desk.  One could almost see the majestic mountain and fluttering flag in the background.  "Because, _sensei_!" he cried in a rabble-rousing manner.  "Although your material is fascinating, _he_ is much more attractive than _you_ are!"

            "Hear, hear!" cheered Honda from the back of the class.  Anything for a disruption.

            "I fully support Jonouchi in his endeavor!"

            The class was in an uproar.  At one point, even Yugi had stood and was cheering Jou on.

            "Yeah!  All right, Jou!  Go Kaiba!"

            Kaiba had begun to twitch.

            Jonouchi grinned more widely and displayed a peace sign.  "Yes!  All who support Kaiba!"

            "Hear, hear!"

            "Three cheers!"

            "Hip, hip-"

            "ENOUGH!"

            The teacher glared at them all.  "Jonouchi.  Hallway.  Now."  She gestured to the door.  "I'll be out to deal with you in a few minutes."  

            Jonouchi sighed.  It was a good effort.  "Yes, _sensei_."

            -

            So, that's how it started.

            _I see.  It wasn't your fault; you were just trying to avoid looking like a fool._

Exactly!

            _You succeeded admirably.  _

            …Was that sarcasm?

            _Not at all._

            Now _that_ was sarcasm.  I know you.

            _Just go on.  What happened next?_

I don't know if I should tell you, if you're going to be all sarcastic and stuff.  …Fine!  Fine!  All right.  After school, I was gathering my stuff, and…

            -

            The bell rang.

            Jonouchi sighed happily and began cramming his binders into his somewhat tattered backpack.  School was finally out for the day!  Who cared if he had detention all of next week?  The day was bright, and sunny, and he could smell food.  So everything was good.

            He was whistling a cheerful tune when he was grabbed by the shoulders from the behind.  Pale hands roughly turned him to face their owner.

            -

            _…And how did the teacher react to this?_

She had already left for an appointment.  I was actually the last person there.

            _How long does it take you to pack up, anyway?_

Well, my backpack's zipper was kind of stuck, not to mention not all the binders would fit…

            _…Geez, Jou.  Buy a new backpack._

Would if I could.

_            Fine.  Whatever.  Just keep talking, all right?_

-

            "…Kaiba!" said Jonouchi in surprise, flinching under the gaze of cold blue eyes just a few inches from his own.

            Kaiba gave Jonouchi a dark look.  "What was that for, mutt?" he said in the same sharp manner as always.  His hands tightened on Jou's shoulders, and Jou squeezed his eyes shut so he wouldn't cry out.  He wouldn't give Kaiba that pleasure.

            "What was… what, Kaiba?" said Jou.  Was Kaiba going to hurt him?  They were alone.  Kaiba would be able to leave and say he hadn't done it.  Jonouchi trembled slightly.

            Kaiba let out an aggravated sigh and released Jonouchi's shoulders.  "Stop whimpering and open your eyes.  I'm not going to kill you, as much as I would like to."

            Jonouchi was tempted to bolt out of the door – but, no, his pride wouldn't stand for it.  He straightened and glared Kaiba in the eye.  "You wouldn't be able to.  I could give you more than a match with one hand tied behind my back!"

            "Strong words, pup," said Kaiba almost amusedly.  "Kindly remember, though, who was quivering in fear just a moment ago."

            This served to, metaphorically, stick Jou's anger and pride over a stovetop and set them aflame.  

            "What?!  I thought you were going to beat me up!  And besides, what if it wasn't fear?" shouted Jonouchi at the unflinching Kaiba.  "What if I was just really, really… um…"  He faltered.

            Kaiba raised an eyebrow.  "Were you going to say 'angry' or 'turned on'?"

            "WHAT?!"

            "You said it yourself.  You think me attractive."

            "I… I!"  Jonouchi brandished an accusing finger at Kaiba, though unsure of what he was accusing Kaiba of.  "Well, I, um!  No, not… I'm not…"  Then he remembered what he had wanted to say.  "I just said that you were more attractive than the _teacher_, not that you were actually attractive!  Maybe you like me, huh, if you jumped to conclusions like _that_!"

            "So why were you staring at me earlier?"  This was clearly what Kaiba had wanted to talk about; his icy eyes glittered almost dangerously.  Jonouchi thought that if you took Kaiba's eyes out, they could probably cut diamonds.  Heh.  An eyeless Kaiba.  What a sight that would be, Kaiba blundering about and banging into walls…

            But his mind was wandering.  And Kaiba was waiting for an answer.

            "…Well.  Uh," said Jonouchi.  Shoot!  If he hesitated at all – well, he already had – then Kaiba would take that to mean that he had some sort of crush!  That, of course, was most definitely untrue.  Kaiba was such an idiot.

            "Well, uh?" said Kaiba, smirking slightly.  He seemed to be enjoying flustering Jonouchi further.  "Well, uh, what?"

            "Shut up!" said Jonouchi.  The truth couldn't be any worse than what Kaiba was taking out of his silence, right?  "If you really have to know, Kaiba, I was watching you write!"

            Kaiba blinked.  Whatever he had been expecting, it couldn't have been that.  "You were watching me _write_?"

            "Your handwriting was kind of cool-looking," admitted Jonouchi, looking away.  "And the teacher was being really boring."

            Kaiba sighed again.  "I shouldn't have grabbed you like that," he said, his cold expression slipping a bit.  Jonouchi noticed this with a small jolt.  Kaiba would be really cute if-

            What was he thinking?

            "You shouldn't have," agreed Jonouchi.

            "I apologize.  Do you need a ride home, mutt?"

            "Call me Jou, damn it!"

            Kaiba was stunned for a moment before he began to laugh.  

            "What?" Jonouchi said, offended.

            "Isn't 'Jou' what your friends call you?"

            "Yeah…" said Jou.  He didn't quite grasp the point.

            "That had to be the strangest offer of friendship that I have ever received."  
            It was Jonouchi's turn to be shocked into silence.  He _had_!  He had just suggested, however unintentionally, that he and Kaiba be friends!  He resisted the urge to hit his head repeatedly.  He still hated Kaiba with a vengeance!  How could he have said something like that without thinking?!  "Well, you don't have to…" began Jonouchi.

            "I think that I would rather like to accept," said Kaiba, silencing Jou.  "Now, _Jou_,do you need a ride?"  

            Jonouchi blushed.  What could he do?  He might as well _try_ putting up with Kaiba.  

            And besides, if he didn't, he would have to walk home.

            "Yeah.  Thanks, Kaiba."

            -

            And that's all.

            _But how did things turn out?  Did you actually remain friends, or did you keep arguing like you usually do?_

            …I'm really hungry.  Can we finish this conversation later?

            _Sure, fine.  Help yourself.  Kitchen's over there and whatnot._

All right!  Awesome!


	2. Insight

**Cursive**

by Lethe Seraph

**Two: Insight**

            ---

            I had a lot of problems in the writing of this chapter.  First I wanted to write it from Jou's point of view.  Then I changed it to Seto's.  After that, I changed it to Honda.  And then I… changed it back to Jou.  That's why it took so long.  I'm too indecisive.  Aaargh. ^_^;;

            Now for the standard stuff.  Let's see…

            (Lethe is reading in her impression of a Dub Malik voice.)  Maaaany thanks!  To the PEOple who reVIEWed.  It is MUCH appreeeciated.  Hahahahahaha.    I HOPE that you enJOY this!  Chapter!  Pleeease READ and … REVIEW!

            (/Dub Malik)

            Is there anything else I wanted to say?  I don't think so.  Or maybe there was.  My memory is rather strange, though.  It comes and it goes.  I'll forget to do the housework but remember things about Yu-Gi-Oh! that I shouldn't be able to remember, or all of the chapter titles of my favorite fanfics, and then I'll forget the name of one of my friends – well, it's not that bad, really, but exaggeration is fun. (Lethe!  I thought I told you a thousand times before not to exaggerate.)

            I just watched Noa glow all gold and stuff.  It was so sad… TT__TT I was crying.  He was so noble… I feel inspired.  Ohoho.

            In closing:

            Trix is the Evil.  You can check my LiveJournal for more details. ::heart:: Just go a few posts back. (Not that it really needs explanation… but if you don't want to go there, and still want to listen to me, then I'll include it in my next author's notes or something.)

            This is getting really long.  Eh, blame the sugar.  I'll stop now.

            Oh, shoot!  Kaiba and Jou are beginning to switch personalities!  I'm going to have to watch myself.  I don't want them OOC, darnit.  But I keep on thinking of all these great comebacks for Jou!  Aaack.

            Yeah, I'll stop.

            I hope you enjoy this chapter!

            ---

            ---

            Okay, I'm back.

            _About time.__  What are you, a human vacuum cleaner?_

Pretty much, yeah.  …Oh, by the way, you don't have any cheesecake left.

            _What!?  There was almost an entire cheesecake… oh._

Heh.  Sorry.  I got carried away.  I am a 'human vacuum cleaner', you know.

            _…So, are you ready to keep talking?_

Hm?  Yeah, I guess.  Where were we, anyway?  I remember talking about cake…

            _Jou, you really are obsessed, you know that?  If you had to sell my soul for a donut, would you do it?_

Do you really want to know the answer?

            _…Never mind.  You left off after saying that Kaiba offered you a ride home.  I asked you whether you actually-_

            Oh, right!  Whether we actually became friends or kept arguing, right?

            _Right.___

That's kind of hard to say.  It was a hard habit to break, you know?  I mean, you can't be enemies one day and best friends the next.  I still wanted to fight him, sometimes, but I managed to keep myself in check.  I… wasn't really afraid of him any more.  Not that I was before.  Just… he didn't seem as intimidating.

            _That's a good start, I guess.  _

Yeah.

            -

            They drove in silence.  Jonouchi sighed quietly and watched the world go by, in all of its bright colors.  Shops, happy people, the sky, the sun… other cars.  People with food.  

            Kaiba spoke, startling Jou.  "Which way?"

            "Uh… left.  Then you take another left.  After that, go straight." Jonouchi turned to face Kaiba.

            The young man nodded slightly and leaned forward, instructing the driver.  Jonouchi examined the preoccupied Kaiba with all the curiosity of a child.  Kaiba had taken off his coat upon entering, uncovering a black sleeveless turtleneck with 'KC' sewn into its collar.  He really was rather slim, wasn't he?  Jou guessed that Kaiba probably got distracted by whatever projects he was working on and forgot to eat.  

            Kaiba sat back down and glanced at Jou.  Jonouchi immediately turned back to the window, cheeks burning.  Kaiba was _not_ right.  Jou didn't have a crush on him.  He was just really curious.

            No clichés, he reminded himself.  He wasn't a cat.

            "What were you looking at?" Kaiba said quietly.   "I wasn't writing."

            "What, I'm not allowed to look in your direction?" said Jou, trying not to sound snappish.  About now, he would usually make a stab at Kaiba's supposed 'sacred personage', but if the other was actually willing to try being friends…

            "So you _can_ control yourself."

            "What?!"  Could the guy read minds now?!

            "You were twitching," pointed Kaiba.

            …Oh.

            Jonouchi tried again.  "I was looking at you," he said honestly.

            "I supposed as much.  Why?"

            "Don't you ever eat?"

            Kaiba blinked once, twice.  "Of course.  I _am _human, regardless of common belief."

            He really was a sarcastic one.  Well, Jou had known that from the beginning.  When it wasn't directed at him, he had to admit Kaiba actually had a pretty good sense of humor.

            "You're really thin.  How often do you eat?"

            "You're not exactly one to talk, you know."

            "Hey, I eat a lot."

            "For all you know, I do as well.  Perhaps my metabolism is higher."

            "Whatever.  How often?"

            "Not very," admitted Kaiba.  "Dinner with Mokuba.  I'm not much for snacking."

            "Or breakfast _or_ lunch?" said Jou incredulously.  "You _can't_ be human!"

            This brought the faintest hint of a smile to Kaiba's lips.  Jou stared.  The echo of an earlier unfinished thought flitted into his mind.  _Kaiba would be really cute if…_  "Perhaps not my mind.  But my body, very much so.  Unfortunately," added Kaiba.

            "What, your mind isn't human?" quipped Jou, ignoring very stubbornly the implications of Kaiba's statement.  

            "It's better," replied Kaiba.

            It was his ego that had thrown Jonouchi off before.  He had thought Kaiba to be a self-centered jerk.  Maybe it was still true.  But at least he had proof to back up his statements.  Maybe Kaiba had just been telling the truth the whole time.  Jou knew that he would never be able to ace a test with flying colors.  He was proud of just passing; Kaiba excelled.  Maybe, realized Jou, Kaiba had been set aside because of this.  It wasn't like he really had peers.

            Kaiba may have been a businessman, able to talk amiably to those twice his age, but did he have experience talking to his own?

            -

            _Well, weren't you the insightful one._

Hey, don't be rude.   I can think, believe it or not.

            _Why didn't you think of it before, then?_

The idea of 'friendship' changed something, I guess.   I mean, like I said before, you know?  If he was willing to try it, then I was too.   I was trying to figure out whether he really could be a friend.  Whether or not he could really be a good person.

            _And?_

Well, I still don't know.  But I might as well try to reach out to him.  I've thought of him as a bad guy the entire time I've known him.  I have more experience thinking of him badly.  If he turns out to be the same old idiot genius, then I'll go back to those thoughts quicker than you can snap your fingers.  It's habit.

            _You're really something._

I know, aren't I really?  Do you have any more of those chips?

            _I'll get them.  Keep talking.   I'll be able to hear you._

Uh, okay.

            -

            "Do you always walk to school?"  

            "Huh?" Jou snapped his head from the window to meet Kaiba's eyes.  

            "I said, do you always walk to school?"  
            "Why do you care?" said Jonouchi out of reflex.  Then he winced when Kaiba stiffened.  "Er, sorry.  Uh…"

            "It seems a rather long distance," said Kaiba, tactfully ignoring Jou's slip.

            "Yeah, well, I'm used to it.  And sometimes, when Honda wakes up early enough, he comes by and picks me up.  It's not too bad."

            "I see," said Kaiba.

            Jonouchi grinned and shrugged, trying to lighten the mood.  "Keeps me almost as skinny as you when I get up late."

            There it was again.  That almost-smile.  Being Jou, he just had to comment.  "You know, you would look a lot nicer if you smiled once in a while."

            With Kaiba, everything but anger seemed to be traces.  There was a small chill underneath the mask when Kaiba replied.  "Maybe I don't want to seem nice."

            "What's so wrong with that?" said Jou curiously.           

            "It's a long story," said Kaiba, "and which way do we turn next?"

            "Huh?  Oh- right on the next one.  There.  Then, uh, stop at the apartment building."

            "All right."  Kaiba leaned forward again, tapping the driver's shoulder.  The turtleneck shifted as he did, slipping from his neck ever-so-slightly.  He was also really pale, noted Jou, but that was explainable.  And his skin looked smooth.  He wondered if it really was.

            "Hey, Kaiba?" said Jou as Kaiba sat back.

            "Hn?"

            "Why do you always cover your neck?"

            "Personal preference," said Kaiba.  "And before you think of anything perverted, I am not currently in a romantic or abusive relationship.  All right?"

            "Actually, I hadn't thought of that at all," said Jou.  "I kinda figured you didn't have a girlfriend, what with being so busy and all."

            Kaiba then gave him a very odd look.

            "What?  I was right, right?"

            "Yes," said Kaiba.  "Apparently, you're able to reason now."

            Ouch.

            Jonouchi bit back a sharp reply and instead grinned lopsidedly.  "You were only able to tell just now?  Your reasoning skills aren't very good, are they?"

            "That's what you think."

            "No, it's what you _think_ I think."

            Kaiba let out a small, exasperated noise.  "You're not going to win with that."

            "If you had to tell me, it means I've won."

            "The hell?!" Kaiba said uncharacteristically.  "Since when have you been like this?!"

            "Huh?  I'm just being me," said Jonouchi.  "…Oh!  We're here!" 

            "You live here?"

            "Yeah.  So, thanks, Kaiba.  And I guess I'll see you tomorrow in school."  Jonouchi opened the car door and turned back to Kaiba.

            Kaiba nodded slightly.  "Goodbye until then, Jou."

            "Jeez!  Smile a bit!" said Jonouchi, grinning to show that he wasn't annoyed.

            "Only in your dreams," replied Kaiba, closing the door.

            …Hold it.

            Had Kaiba just implied what Jou thought he had?

            -

            _Huh.  So, do you really dream about Kaiba?_

What!?  Hell, no!  I would never.  I'm only just trying to get to know him, not to… you know…

            _Do the sort of thing that happens on the videos that you lend to Yugi?_

Hey, you watch them too.  And, anyway, I think he was just joking.  About what had happened in school and stuff.  It's not like he was serious.

            _Although you _did _say he had given you a weird look when you were talking about the fact that he didn't have a girlfriend._

You can't interpret it like that!  He was surprised because he thought I couldn't reason.

            _You were _also_ second in Duelist Kingdom.  He knows that you can reason._

What, are you saying he's gay?

            _You never know._

You have one weird mind, you know that?

            _I guess I've hung around you for too long._

What's that supposed to… hey!  Hey, get back here!  Quit laughing at me!  You…!


	3. Seto

**Cursive**

by Lethe Seraph

**Three: Seto**

            ---

            Many thanks, as always, to everyone who has been reviewing!  It makes me happy. ::grin grin::

            Yes.  Even the flames; it's so nice to know that there are people in the world more crude than I.

            Let's see.  What else is there for me to say? Um…

            A lot of you are confused as to the voice Jou is talking to.  ::grin:: I love reading all of the guesses made; Jou, Mai, Seto, Anzu, Ryou, Honda, Yami, Sugoroku, and even Jou's conscience.  I'll give you a hint: One of them is right.  The others aren't. 

            Ohohoho.

            [plug!] If you like this, try reading some of my other stories!  There are a few other Jou/Seto ones, Smile being the most… erm… lengthy.

            Then, of course, there's a Malik/Bakura fic, and a Fruits Basket one that I threw in for the heck of it. ^_^;; Speaking of which, I should probably be working on it.

            And then there's the random song parody… I was rather proud of that one.  ::sweatdrops:: Okay, this is one heck of a long plug. I'll stop. [/plug!]

            I hope you enjoy this chapter!  Fear the sudden change of perspective! ::evil laughter:: …Kaiba's so hard to write.  I've said it before, and I'm saying it again.  My personality is just really different from his.  I think that's the problem.  (I didn't say 'intellect'.  I said 'personality'.  Take notes, all! ^_^;)

            This one should be easier for y'all to figure out. ^_~ 'Easier' as in 'completely obvious'.  If you miss it, you should get twenty whacks with a wet noodle.

            I hope this turns out all right…  

            Urgh.  Too … much … dialogue!  I'm not liking how it's coming along.  ::twitch::

            Helpful feedback is much appreciated.  

            ---

            _…What's wrong?_

Nothing.  I'm fine.

            _No, you're not!  I know you.  What's wrong?_

Hn.  I should have known better than to lie to you.

            _Yeah, you should've.  Come on, tell._

It's nothing… just my hormones acting up, I suppose.

            _You have hormones, Seto?_

As a matter of fact, I do.  Get over here!

            _Aah__!  Hey!  Hey!  Kyaaah!_

Heh.  You are _so _ticklish.  Take _that_!  

            _…I'm not getting distracted that easily.  What do you take me for?_

You're too smart for your own good.

            _Yup!  Now tell me.  It'll make you feel better, honest._

All right.  Basically, I-

            _And no editing out the good bits, either._

What?!  

            _You know what I mean._

It wasn't anything like _that_.  And where did you get that sort of idea?

            _Nowhere…_

Give it up.

            _You have to tell me first._

…Fine.  You'll also have to tell me, though, just who bought five boxes of 'Caffeine Soap' online.  They arrived today.

            _On second thought-_

            No.  We had a deal.  Now you sit down and listen to me.

            _Ack__!  I, um, have homework to do?_

Too late.

            _Darn it._

Basically, what happened was this: today, I encountered Jonouchi alone-

            _And your hormones were acting up!?  Have you told him how you feel?  Have you ki-_

No!  Why do you look so happy?!

            _…Go on!_

            -and confronted him about what had happened earlier in the day – I'm about to explain that, so don't say anything.  He had made a stand in class declaring that I was more attractive than the teacher was, in an attempt to explain why he had supposedly been paying attention while staring at me.

            _He was staring at you?  Ooh, that's even better.  Are you two-_

No.  

            _Awwww__.__  But you'd look so cute-_

**No.**

            _Aww__!_

He had been watching me write.

            _…That's kinda weird._

That was what I thought.  

            _What happened when you confronted him?_

In a nutshell?  He told me to call him 'Jou' and I pretended to take that as an offer of friendship in order to get on his nerves.  I offered him a ride home, as well.  

            _You're _friends _with him now?  All _right_!  Was he really mad, though?_

No.  Just surprised.  He was blushing…

            _Yep.  He _definitely _likes you._

Think what you will, but he is quite straight.  And why are you so obsessed with…?

            _No reason at all.  Ha ha ha…_

On the bright side, he might not be as irritating if he thinks we're friends.

            _Ah.  Why did you look so upset when I came in, anyway?_

I wouldn't say 'upset', per se… more 'contemplative'.

            _Whatever.__  Just go on._

Well…

            -

"Hey, Kaiba?" said Jou as Kaiba sat back.

            "Hn?"

            "Why do you always cover your neck?"

            Where had that come from?  

            After a moment of thought, Kaiba gave Jou a careful answer.  "Personal preference.  And before you think of anything perverted, I am not currently in a romantic or abusive relationship.  All right?"

            "Actually, I hadn't thought of that at all," said Jou.  "I'd kinda figured you didn't have a girlfriend, what with being so busy and all."

            Kaiba stared at him.

            "What?  I was right, right?"

            This was just getting stranger and stranger.  Kaiba hadn't thought that Jonouchi was capable of reasoning, and said as much.

            "Yes.  Apparently, you're able to reason now."

             "You were only able to tell just now?  Your reasoning skills aren't very good, are they?"

            Kaiba responded with a small roll of the eyes.  Jonouchi knew who was the smarter of the two, and to deny it was to prove it.  "That's what you think."

            "No, it's what you _think_ I think."

            "You're not going to win with that," he said matter-of-factly.  Kaiba's opinions were as good as facts; he was hardly ever proven wrong. 

            "If you had to tell me, it means I've won."

            …_What?!_

            "The hell?!" said Kaiba, surprise showing in his expression.  "Since when have you been like this?!"

            "Huh?  I'm just being me," said Jonouchi.  "…Oh!  We're here!"

            For some reason, it disappointed him a bit.  He pushed the feeling out, explaining it away as regret at having to stop the first lively banter he had shared with someone other than his brother in a very long time. 

            "You live here?"

            A redundant question.  He would have hit himself if he were less caring about his reputation; but, then, if he were less caring he wouldn't have wanted to hit himself at such an idiotic query.  In any case, he wanted to hit himself.

            Jou didn't comment on the idiocy of the question.  By choice, or hadn't he noticed?  "Yeah.  So, thanks, Kaiba.  And I guess I'll see you tomorrow in school."  Jonouchi opened the car door and turned back to Kaiba.

            Jonouchi, his … friend.

            Choosing for once to steer clear of other, more biting replies, Kaiba nodded slightly.  "Goodbye until then, Jou."

            "Jeez!  Smile a bit!" said Jonouchi.  He grinned.

            "Only in your dreams," responded Kaiba without thinking.

            The door closed.

            The car sped off.

            _It appears there's a side to Jonouchi that I hadn't been aware of, _mused Kaiba.  _Who would have thought?  _

            Ordinarily, Jonouchi was brash, preferring physical actions and direct statements to anything more intellectual.  Kaiba had thought that wordplay was above the one he dubbed 'mutt'.

            Of course, to be fair, the only side of Jonouchi he had ever seen was the one that flared up when provoked.

            He couldn't help it.  What else would break up the monotony of the school day?

            The fangirls were too squealy, too quickly bored; Yugi too accepting.  No, Jonouchi was the closest thing to a challenge Kaiba had in Domino High.  How long could he push Jonouchi before making him snap?  That was what the question had been.  And then, somewhere along the line, his goal had changed oh-so-subtly.

            How long could he be Jonouchi's 'friend' without snapping _himself_?

            Could he be condescending enough, patient enough, to befriend this poor sap of a person?

            And now he had seen that perhaps…

            …perhaps Jonouchi wasn't such a mindless idiot after all.

            He hadn't given the boy enough credit.

            Underestimation was a weakness, Kaiba had learned a long time ago – the opponent could use that as an advantage, striking when least expected.

            Jonouchi had actually taught Kaiba something today.

            Perhaps this would be more interesting a challenge than he had thought.

            -

            _Why _**do** _you always cover your neck?  I hadn't noticed before._

As I told Jou – personal preference.  It's more comfortable that way.

            _Why?_

You might as well ask me why I wear the coat.  I just feel more … secure … with routine, with these particular clothes.    

            _ Why not different clothes?  You could wear a T-shirt every day.  _

I suppose I could.  However, this cultivates a different appearance.

            _What, of a guy who puts too much starch in his laundry?_

…You've got too smart a tongue for your own good.

            _I learned from the master. Heh.   But what happened next?_

I came home.

            _So that's it?  You didn't turn back or anything?  He didn't race after you into the sunset?_

No.   Why bother?  We're going to see each other in school tomorrow.

            _You know what I think?_

What?

            _A better challenge would be trying to make him love you._

What?!

            _Well, think about it!  To get him to love you, or at least have a_ _crush on you, would prove that you're better, right?  I mean, especially if he _thinks _that he's straight right now.  Not to mention it would be good for you.  A real challenge-_

You're insane.

            _Your fault.___

It's not a good idea to toy with others' hearts, you know.  Everyone reacts differently.

            _Well, you kind of already did._

I did?

            _Friends hold places in people's hearts too.  Do you really think that didn't affect him at all?  _

…You may have a point.  But I have a reputation to uphold.  How odd would it be if the others suddenly saw me … flirting?

            _No, that's not it.  Don't be too obvious.  Just pick him up after school a bit more often, smile at him … do nice things.  It would be interesting.  You've never done it before, after all._

No.  That's still going too far.  Drop the subject now, if you will.

            _Fine… but, you know…_

I said drop it.

            _You know, you kind of have been flirting with him already-_

What?!  No.  I would never do such a thing.

            _He's probably questioned both himself and you a million times already._

Why?

            _You said he was blushing.  And he noticed that you always cover up your neck.  And there are probably a lot of other things, too, that you haven't told me.  See?_

I am straight.  Why are you so obsessed with this idea?

            _You need someone to rip you away from the computer once in a while._

I thought that was why I had you.  You do quite a good job of it.

_            Now you're blushing!  You must be in love, Seto!  How cute-_

Get over here!

            _Kyaah__!  _


	4. Experimentation

**Cursive**

by Lethe Seraph

**Four: Experimented**

**Lengthy Author's Notes that may be Skipped without Great Consequence**

I was sidetracked by Life. I know, I know, how dare I! I'm a fanfiction author! I have no life! …But, what can you do? My sister acquired Dance Dance Revolution Max 2, and thus some time was taken. I got Sonic Heroes, and yet more went –

Then there were all of the projects and assignments that just happened to crop up …

And, after that, school ended, I found out that the TOKYOPOP deadline is in August, I got DDR Max 1 and Sonic Heroes for my birthday, went to Thailand for a month, and-

Excuses, Lethe! Bad!

I know. I'm bad.

_But I have pretty italics._

I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Many thanks to everyone who has continued to stick with this. I love you all.

**Oh em gee! (OMG!) Oh oh cee! (OOC!) It BURNS! Please tell me if it seems too out-of-character, while keeping the situation (which is probably very impossible) in consideration.**

This chapter is a little bit different, in that the 'dialogue' sections of the last chapter are actually incorporated into the plot of this one. I'm not sure whether this is better, worse, or mediocre, so feedback is very much appreciated.

Hey, you knew it was Mokuba anyway.

After this chapter, I think that the perspective will probably shift again. Just to give y'all a heads up. (And maybe even the answer to the question that seems to have been bugging you all, heh heh.) This is for two main reasons:

Firstly, I have more fun writing Jou. He's not as serious, and events in his view tend to unfold (in my opinion) in a more humorous manner, what with the back-and-forth dialogue and the like. And this leads to the second reason:

When I try to write Seto's point of view, it feels like I'm going painfully out of character.

I'll give you two more hints:

It's not Anzu, and it's not Seto.

I'm sure you all know who it is now. ::evil chuckle::

* * *

Kaiba just couldn't get it out of his head. Mokuba's advice continued to echo in his mind.

It wasn't right, though. Besides – he had more important things to worry about. His company came first.

_Think about business. Think about business. _

_Not _that _kind of business-!_

He groaned softly and rubbed his forehead, eliciting a concerned "All you all right, sir?" from his chauffeur.

"Yes. I'm fine," Kaiba said brusquely. "Keep your eyes on the road."

He would have to be more careful. It wouldn't do well to have his employees think he was weakening. It wouldn't do well at all.

_You know, you kind of have been flirting with him already…_

When? When had he flirted with Jonouchi? His brother must have been mistaken.

Seto Kaiba did not flirt.

He hadn't winked, he hadn't smiled, and he had hardly touched Jonouchi at all.

"…Sir?"

"What is it?" snapped Kaiba.

"We're here."

He blinked and looked out of the window. They had indeed arrived. A blush threatened to creep up his cheeks. Unsure of how to respond to the driver, he instead opened the door and stepped out, reaching back for his suitcase-

His suitcase.

He cursed.

* * *

_You're back already?_

I don't have time to talk! Of all the things to happen-

_Oh, that's right! I was going to call you. You left your suitcase by the stairs. Were you distracted thinking about-_

No! No, I was not, and if you'll excuse me, I'll see you tonight.

_Wait!_

What now?!

_You might want those papers, too. You took them out of your suitcase yesterday._

…Thank you.

_No problem! Now you owe me, right?_

I'll buy something for you on the way home. All right?

_Just think about what I said. I'm serious!_

Anything but that. I'm not about to sacrifice my rep-

_But … but … please?___

No! I'm going to be late-

_Just agree! Then I'll let you go._

What do you mean, 'you'll let me go'? I can leave at any – don't give me that look!

_Please? You just have to _consider _it …_

Fine! I'll _consider_ it. I'm going now.

_Do you need your cell phone, too?_

What?!

_Heh.__ Kidding. It's on your belt. You're really out of it today, Seto._

…Goodbye.

* * *

He made it into the classroom with three and a half seconds to spare.

The teacher looked up at him, mild amazement written across her face. "Ah, Kaiba. You're here."

Kaiba gave her a small, curt nod before walking through the room to his desk.

After a moment of internal conflict – which was more important to him, his brother or his pride? – Kaiba made eye contact with Jonouchi as he passed by.

Jou grinned. "Mornin'."

"Good morning." Kaiba paused for a moment. "Jou," he added quietly.

He could hear a flurry of whispers begin behind him, the loudest being Hiroto Honda's. "What did he say?"

"I think he… said Jou…!"

"Jou! What happened?"

Kaiba sat, a small smirk lacing its way through his expression.

This could be fun.

_Seto! You're home late! How did it go? Did you think about it? Did you _do _it? Did you and _Jonouchi_ do it? Did you-_

Calm down, Mokuba. What did you eat when you got home from school?

_Um … five cookies, a glass of milk, and a Jolly Rancher.__ Why?_

No reason.

_Well? Well? Come on, I want to hear everything!_

It wasn't that exciting. I did consider your advice, and decided to try it for a few days-

_All _right_! You rock! I love you, big brother!_

You didn't before?

_Um … I mean … I love you _more_. Keep on going._

First, in the morning, I made eye contact with him and said his name.

_Ooh, that's good. What was his reaction? Was he blushing or anything?_

I don't know. I walked past him … although his friends certainly were talkative after that.

_Perfect. They'll start commenting, and he'll deny everything really forcefully, but on the inside, he'll begin to question himself. Good plan._

Where do you learn these things?

_You have your sources, I have mine. What did you do after that?_

…After school, I went to his locker.

_Score! …You knew where his locker was?_

Don't read anything into that. I had seen him at it before. He was quite surprised to see me there…

* * *

Seto glanced around, smiling inwardly when he noticed Jonouchi's back. The boy was crouching in front of his locker, muttering to himself.

"Do I need this? No, I don't think so, there wasn't any homework – or was there? Dammit…"

Kaiba positioned himself directly behind Jonouchi and bent his knees until his head was level with Jou's own. He looked over Jou's shoulder. "Algebra? No, you don't have any homework in that class."

Jou jerked forward, hitting his head on the locker door. He cursed. "What the … Kaiba?!"

_Don't comment negatively… _"Seto. If I am to call you by your nickname, then you should return the favor." He raised an eyebrow. "Do you talk to yourself regularly, then?"

Jou's face reddened. "Why are you here?"

"I thought that you might need a ride." The two were really quite close. He was unable to tell whether Jonouchi had noticed.

The blonde returned the Algebra textbook to his locker and began struggling to zip his backpack. It was tattered and dusty; years old, by the look of it. When was the last time Jonouchi had purchased one? "Um … thanks. No homework?"

"No homework," affirmed Kaiba.

"Thanks," repeated Jonouchi awkwardly. He gave the backpack's zipper a final sharp yank and stood, closing his locker. He turned to Kaiba. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Kaiba raised an eyebrow. "You."

"It's an expression, smartass."

"It's not a very good one, then."

"Well, then, why do so many people use it?"

After a short moment of inner debate, in which Mokuba's pleading eyes continued to resurface in his visual memory, Kaiba smacked Jonouchi lightly upside the head. "Not a good question, Jou," said Kaiba. He began to walk away.

Jonouchi, rubbing the spot bemusedly, caught up to Kaiba with no trouble. "What was that for?"

"You asked me what I was waiting for, and it seemed like you were ready to go."

"No, the hit! Why'd you hit me?!"

"You thought that was a hit?"

"…No," said Jou petulantly. "But why'd you do it?"

"Honda's your friend, correct?"

Jou blinked. "Um, yeah."

"You two hit each other quite often."

Jou stared.

"I'm trying to be friendly." Kaiba smiled at him; all the while reminding himself that Mokuba would be happy, Mokuba would be happy. He had better appreciate this.

* * *

_And I do. Very much. You're the best._

Thank you. I feel rather tainted, though.

_You'll get used to it with practice!_

"Welcome to hell, you'll get used to it with practice"?

_Come on. It can't have been that bad. You sound like you kind of enjoyed yourself._

…Well.

_You know you did. Admit it …_

How do you know what I know?

_I can tell._

I'm sure you can. All right, then, tell me what the mutt did next.

_By 'the mutt' you mean Jonouchi, right?_

Yes.

_I'll guess that he blushed and was quiet while you both walked out to your car, like he was thinking about something really deep. And he wouldn't look at you, either._

…Mokuba?

_Yess___

That wasn't even close.

* * *

"Whoaaa!" said Jonouchi, shifting his backpack onto his shoulder and eyeing Kaiba. "Dude!"

Kaiba was nonplussed. "Dude?"

"Kai – Seto, you can _smile_!" Jonouchi leaned closer, tilting his head to one side. He moved to look at one side of Kaiba's face, and then around to the other. "Man, that's weird."

"I wasn't aware that it was uncommon."

"No, I mean, you've smiled before, but it was more of a smirky smile, right? Or an I'm-gonna-kick-your-ass smile. …Although that one's kinda smirky too. Dude, Seto, you really have to do that more often."

"You said 'dude' again," commented Kaiba.

"I'm serious. You look cu-" Jonouchi cut himself off and pulled his eyes away. "So, what about that ride?"

_Was he about to call me 'cute'?_

* * *

_Wow! That's awesome! It started a lot quicker than I thought it would._

What started?

_Don't you see? He's getting a crush on you! _

Never. There was nothing more-than-friendly about that conversation.

_Sure, right. What did he do after that?_

…Not much.

_He did what I said he would, didn't he?_

No.

_He did!_

No, he didn't.

_You wouldn't lie to me, would you?_

Of course not, Mokuba.

_So did he?_

Perhaps. Not quite.

_Ha! I was right!_

I didn't say th-

_Well, then, what did he do?_

He blushed-

_See?_

-**but** he did try to start up a bit of a conversation. And mutts don't think deep thoughts.

_Setoooo__ …_

Fine. Jonouchi didn't seem to be thinking of anything deep. Although I suppose he may have been thinking about something. Perhaps.

_Did he look at you?_

Not when he thought I would notice.

_A sure sign.___

Where did you learn this sort of thing?

_I told you. You have your sources, I have mine. _

I'm going to start monitoring your Internet usage more closely. Just so you know.

_Thanks. I love you too. You'll keep at it tomorrow, too, right?_

What?!


	5. Looks

**Cursive**

by Lethe Seraph

**Five: Looks**

--

**Author's Notes that may be Skipped without Great Consequence**

If the author notes ever seem weird, it's because they actually are _notes_, cobbled together. I write down a little bit more every time I sit down to work on a fic, so oftentimes I'll feel a bit differently about what I'm working on when I come back. It makes for a weird result.

Whee! Jou's back! What fun we have. His conversations come more spontaneously to me. I wonder why? For some reason, I usually feel like I'm doing fics in pairs nowadays … Cursive and Appeal, and Trip to Fall and Clash … man, Clash was terrible. Ah well. And then Blurry and Daily because I always mix them up. I'll say to myself, "I'm going to work on Blurry!" when I really meant that I wanted to work on Daily, and vice versa ….. especially Cursive and Appeal. They mesh in my mind. It's like, whoa. Whoa, dude! Dude, whoa. When I was writing this chapter, it was like, you know-

Right. Shutting up.

Just one more thing, though: I've been in a weird mood lately while writing anything Jou/Kai. After seeing those last few episodes of Battle City, I really feel like Jou is … _straight_. He and Mai… they're sweet together.

Sigh…

Ah well! True love conquers all!

Sorry about this chapter, by the way. I'm hoping that the next will be more exciting. Confrontations and continuations and stuff.

* * *

_You're getting a crush on him, aren't you? Aren't you!_

No, I'm _not_! I keep on telling you that. Jeez. Just one slipup, _one_, and-

_You thought he was cute! Aw, my little Jou is growing up. _

Quit pinching my cheek.

_You're no fun. Take a joke, why don't you?_

I don't like him. Not like _that_. I'm not like that. Why do I have to keep on telling you?

_Actually, you didn't have to, that time. So you feel the need to reassure yourself. Heh heh heh._

You idiot.

_Anyway, what happened after you _almost _called him cute? What did he say then?_

Huh? Not much. He didn't really say anything. I came home, dropped my stuff off, then came over here to see you. You have better food.

_There's gotta be more to it than that. What did you guys do on the way to your house?_

Nothing!

_Nothing?___

…All right, I played with the fancy buttons in the limo. So sue me.

_C'monnnnn__ … I know you did _some_thing …_

That sounded like 'something' to me.

_With him! He must've known what you were going to say._

God, I hope not. What with that misunderstanding that got me here in the first place and all…

_Oh, that's right! I had almost forgotten about that. So he must really think you have the hots for him now._

Ew.

_Yeah, that makes for a funny mental image, doesn't it? Jo-u and Se-to, sitting in a-_

I swear, if you finish that…

_You know it'll happen._

No way. Never. Not on a cold day in hell. That's just sick, man. Pass the dip.

_Here. Anyway, I'd still support you if you liked him. You know that, Jou. And Yugi and Anzu, too. So don't hold back on our account!_

Oh, please. Like I'm 'holding back' because of _you _guys. I just don't like him like that, all right? Cut me some slack.

_But your eyes go all sparkly when you're talking about him!_

You're insane.

_You're more enthusiastic-_

You're seriously insane.

_It's like you've got this new light in your life! Like you have motivation to do well!_

Dude, do you need me to recommend a doctor to you?

_Anyway, I was thinking._

Hang on a sec. I need to look out your window.

_…What?_

See if there are any pigs flying-

_Hey! I'm serious. So I was thinking…_

You can't be serious.

_Just hear me out. You and Kaiba are kind of, uh, rivals, right? You wanted to beat him so bad and all._

Right. Sure. What of it?

_So, you know the way to beat him?_

Get better at Duel Monsters?

_No, no, I mean, with life. It's not just about dueling. I mean, the best way to beat him. To make him acknowledge you._

I think I know where this is going, man, and if it's going where I think it's going, I think you should stop right there.

_Hear me out! The best way to beat him would be to **make him like you**._

Yeah, you can stop right there.

_Think about it! Wouldn't that be the best way to get him to, you know-_

No way. Whatever. You can't just screw with a person's heart like that! You've got to be kidding. I would never do that. Who the hell would do that? Let's talk about something else.

--

"Make him like me my ass…" muttered Jonouchi, tossing his backpack underneath his desk with unusual abandon. "Like I'd ever … says he was _thinking_, yeah right …"

"Enjoy talking to yourself, do you?"

"Gah!" Jou whipped around to find himself face-to-face with none other than the previously discussed businessman. "Kai-"

"Seto," Kaiba corrected.

"Seto. Right. Can't you say 'hi' like a normal person?"

Kaiba looked at him.

"…Right. You're not normal. Ha."

"Who were you talking about?"

"Huh?"

"When you were talking to yourself. Who were you taking about?"

Jou could feel his face redden. "Nobody… I mean… this TV character, see…"

_How much did he hear?_

"Of course." Kaiba smiled. "So, Jou, did you sleep well?"

He would just ignore the fact that Kaiba had smiled again. "Um, yeah. Thanks. You?"

_The best way to beat him..._

_…is to join him?! _

_No! No! No!_

"Relatively well." He brushed a lock of hair out of his eyes. They were really, really blue, thought Jou. Like that jewel. What was its name? "I had to finish work on a certain project before I could sleep, though."

Jou made a sympathetic noise. "Mm, yeah. Too bad. At least you'll be able to sleep well tonight, right?"

"Hopefully, yes." Kaiba turned the subject. "Did you have any dreams?"

"Wha- why…?"

"I don't dream often," said Kaiba.

"Uh, I can't really remember. There was this thing about a donut, though. It was pretty cool." Jou grinned.

"Food? I should have guessed."

"Yeah, it was _this _big, and…"

Their conversation lasted until the bell rang.

--

But, I mean, it's not like I like him or anything. Seriously! Haven't you ever seen me with Mai?

_Yeah. And?_

We were cool together, right?

_Well, yeah, but … she's also 'wandering the world', remember? She's not here._

I care about her.

_She's a good friend._

Yeah. Kaiba's my friend too. What's the difference?

--

_Okay, I think his class was over here, _thought Jonouchi, weaving his way through the crowd of sluggish teenagers. _Somewhere around here._He stood outside of a familiar-looking door.

And, lo and behold! His memory had served him correctly: Kaiba exited a moment later.

"Oi! Seto!" Jou reached out and hit Kaiba lightly on the shoulder. _How's that for friendly?_

Kaiba turned. A small smile spread across his face as he did so. Around him, various girls began to chatter excitedly.

"Jou. You found my class."

_Master of understatement.___

"Um, yeah. Where are you going next? I can walk you there, if you want company." Jou gave Kaiba what he thought to be a charmingly amiable grin.

Judging by the look that passed across Kaiba's face, it had been a bit too strong to be just a charmingly amiable grin.

But, in a moment, that look was gone. Maybe Jonouchi had just imagined it there – or maybe he had interpreted it incorrectly. That had to be it. "I'm going upstairs," said Kaiba in response to Jou's question. "To room two-seventeen. And you?"

"That's great!" said Jou brightly. "I'm in two-thirty-six. No problem."

Kaiba began walking, deliberately slow. Jou followed. "How was your class?" prompted Kaiba politely. It was kind of freaky, remembering how much they had used to fight, but something that he could get used to. It was like they were both really _trying_ to get along.

"It was okay." Jou rubbed the back of his neck. "Had a test, though. I could've done better."

"If you had studied?" added Kaiba.

Jou laughed. "Actually, yeah. I thought that I knew the stuff already."

"It happens," said Kaiba.

"Not to you, though."

"No, not to me." Kaiba didn't hold back a smirk. "I actually _do _know the material."

Jou crossed his arms as they walked. "Yeah, yeah…"

"Jou," Kaiba said, making it clear that he was changing the subject, "what were you going to say yesterday?"

Jou's heart skipped a beat. He couldn't have remembered that. "Say what?"

"When I met you at your locker," Kaiba elaborated.

"Um, I don't know what you're talking about. I guess it wasn't very important," said Jou awkwardly. Like Kaiba would buy that.

They reached the stairs. Kaiba took the lead.

"But, uh," Jonouchi tried to steer the conversation back onto more comfortable grounds, "thanks for the ride yesterday. I appreciate it."

"Do you need a ride today, as well?" said Kaiba without looking back.

Jou hesitated. It would be pretty rude of him to start mooching off of Kaiba like that. He had already been way too nice to Jou – who knew? Maybe human beings were only given so much kindness in life, and Kaiba's was about to run out. It would explain why Kaiba had been so frugal. He should probably save it for later, when he really needed it. "No, you don't have to—"

They were at the top of the stairs. Kaiba turned. "Don't trip," he said.

"Wha-?" said Jou, right before his foot connected with the topmost step. Crap!

--

_Ha! _

Hey. It's not funny. I could've been hurt or something.

_Then you should have been watching where you were going, huh?_

I was!

_Of course you were. … Don't tell me you finished the chips off already._

You knew the consequences.

_I was hoping they would last for at least an hour, though._

You crack me up, man.

_Where were you? _

What?

_In the story, I mean. You can't leave me hanging._

Uh … oh, I was on the stairs. Walking. I was following Kaiba upstairs, when I tripped over a step …

--

Before he had a chance to even touch the ground in reflex, though, Kaiba had grasped his forearms and helped him back up. Jonouchi flushed as they resumed walking. It was a good thing that Kaiba had stopped teasing him, or he'd be a very embarrassed, irritated Jonouchi right now.

Jou looked sideways at the taller boy, trying to gauge his thoughts – he failed. Something in Kaiba's expression, though, was different. Was it Jou's doing? What was Kaiba thinking?

And then Kaiba met his gaze, and Jou's breath hitched for just a moment.

He told himself that it was because he hadn't been expecting it.

"Um ... thanks," said Jou awkwardly.

"Any time," said Kaiba.

Jou looked ahead. They were nearing Kaiba's classroom.

Suddenly, Honda's words came back to his mind with force.

_The best way to beat him would be to make him like you._

_To **make him like you.**_**__**

No! Hell, no! It was totally against Jou's style. Besides – Jou didn't _want _to beat Kaiba any more. Well, he did, but fairly. In a duel. In a _friendly _duel. Not … like … that. Ew! Kaiba was probably straight anyway.

Yeah. He was definitely straight.

And Jou would prove it.

"Hey, Kai – Seto?" said Jou.

"Yes?" replied Kaiba.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

Kaiba gave him a strange look then. Probably because he hadn't been expecting the question. But then it was replaced by a small smile. "No," said Kaiba. "No, I don't."

"Ah. Are you looking for one?"

"Not in particular," said Kaiba. It seemed as though he was choosing his words carefully.

But Jou wasn't going to interpret that.

So … Kaiba didn't have a girlfriend, and he wasn't looking.

But wait! He had work. So, he might be _interested _in girls, but too busy to spend time on them.

That had to be it.

Being Jou, though, he had to go one step further.

"Have you ever _thought _about it? You know, like, _liked_ someone?"

Kaiba looked at Jou, another unreadable expression flickering across his face. Without Jou's realizing it, they had arrived at Kaiba's classroom. "Jou."

"Uh, what?"

"Do you need a ride or not?"

Jou blinked. That had _nothing _at all to do with whether Kaiba had ever ---

Was it a touchy subject, or had Kaiba not realized that he was shifting the topic?

Kaiba, not realize something?

Maybe when the moon was a cube.


	6. Subtlety

**Cursive**

by Lethe Seraph

**Six: Subtlety**

* * *

I'm just glad that I finally finished the chapter. XD

Thanks so much to everyone who's been keeping up with this story! I know it's probably inconsistent in places, but I've started trying to map it out. Wow, organization.

Yay! Things are finally picking up! It feels a bit awkward, though. Today's Thursday, and they've only been hanging out since maybe Tuesday. Kaiba's smoooooth.

I don't like the segment where Jou's imagining things. I should have written that better, or erased it altogether.

For once, I don't know what else to say.

I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

"Have you ever _thought _about it? You know, like, _liked_ someone?"

Kaiba looked at Jou, another unreadable expression flickering across his face. Without Jou's realizing it, they had arrived at Kaiba's classroom. "Jou."

"Uh, what?"

"Do you need a ride or not?"

Jou blinked. That had _nothing _at all to do with whether Kaiba had ever-

Was it a touchy subject, or had Kaiba not realized that he was shifting the topic?

Kaiba, not realize something?

Maybe when the moon was a cube.

* * *

_Very nice, Jou._

Thanks. So after that, I went to-

_Wait. Hold up._

What is it? Are you going to complain about your chips again?

_No, that's not it. Although I _will _have to go to the kitchen and get more food._

So what is it?

_You missed it. Kaiba may not have changed the subject at all._

Dude, he so changed the subject. What are you talking about?

_He's the king of subtlety, remember? Okay, think about this. First, he told you that he didn't have a girlfriend, right?_

I don't like where this is going.

_And then he said, very carefully – according to you – that he wasn't _looking _for a girlfriend, either. "Not in particular." He could just have given you a flat-out 'no'. Kaiba isn't really one to mince his words, is he?_

Okay. So what? He still changed the subject.

_No. No, he didn't. Can't you figure it out?_

I don't get it, man.

_Want me to throw you a bone?_

Shut up.

_All right, all right. Jou. You asked him whether he had liked anyone, right? And then what did he say right after that?_

He asked whether I needed a ride.

_No, he didn't. See, that's what you didn't understand. He _did _answer your question._

What? How- oh. Oh God.

_Yeah. _

But … he couldn't have meant that. We've hardly been friends for a fu- for a week, man. You've got to be kidding.

_Just think about it, Jou. Just think about it._

Dammit.

_But enough of that.__ What happened next?_

* * *

The last class passed with little event, save the minor paper clip war behind the teacher's back. Jonouchi found himself tapping his foot impatiently, waiting for the bell to ring. This wasn't odd in itself, but the reason for it was.

He wanted to talk to Seto again.

It just fascinated him. Kaiba was almost like a different person to him now. He hadn't changed, really, not at all; but he had begun to reveal pieces of himself to Jou that the 'mutt', in their few years of almost-violent acquaintance, had never imagined to exist. He wanted, oddly, to get to know Kaiba better.

Maybe his friendship with Yugi really had affected his head.

But, oh! The small smiles, his little idiosyncrasies in speech and movement – Kaiba was a _person_. Perhaps if they had met under different circumstances, things would have been different between them.

He couldn't really imagine it, but he tried.

Walking over to Kaiba's house one balmy summer afternoon just to 'hang out'.

Telling a stupid joke and hearing him laugh. Just a normal laugh, an appreciative laugh.

Racing him to the nearest basketball court.

He imagined a tall, pale figure darting forward, eyes flashing; a quick look back at Jou – a bright smile – before the last point was made.

And he tried to imagine the night.

Staying up late, playing video games and dueling into the morning, and finally lying back on squashy sleeping bags and just talking.

About school, about girls, sharing meaningless secrets and laughing quietly, trying not to wake Kaiba's brother though they knew he was awake anyway-

Nonono. Jou ran a hand through his hair, mentally berating himself. This wasn't the sort of thing he should be thinking about in his spare time.

All right! Distraction tactic number one: visualization.

He visualized a girl.

Tall, slim, busty. Good.

Long hair? Nah … he was in the mood for short today.

All right. Tall, slim, busty. Brunette, with red streaks. Tomboyish.

Wearing … a swimsuit!

Damn, she was hot.

Kaiba walked into his mental picture, smirked at Jou, and led the girl away.

Damn, this wasn't working.

Fortunately for him, the bell chose that moment to ring.

Of course, now he was actually going to go and _see _Kaiba.

Damn.

* * *

"You walk too slowly."

"You're too tall," replied Jou. They had met each other in the middle this time. "Can we stop by my locker first?"

"All right," said Kaiba. "I heard that it's supposed to rain today. You might want to hurry."

"Oh, okay." They sped up a bit. Jou noticed belatedly that, at some point, their steps had synchronized.

Jou kneeled by his locker and opened it, glancing over his shoulder to make sure that Kaiba wasn't watching. Although it was probably useless – there had to be a way Kaiba could find the code if he really wanted it – Jou was wired for caution.

After thirty seconds or so of Jou's quiet shuffling and mutters of "Do I really need all this?", Kaiba finally spoke up. "Jou?"

"Huh?"

"Tomorrow's Friday."

"Damn straight!" agreed Jou. "Man, this week has taken forever. Could you help out here?"

Kaiba laughed quietly and knelt by Jou. He took one end of the backpack and Jou the other, making the zipper taut. Then, with his free hand, Kaiba zipped the backpack up. Jou grinned.

"Anyway," said Kaiba, standing, "my brother and I were thinking of going out for a change."

"That's cool," said Jou. "Whatcha gonna do?"

"He wants to watch a movie. Maybe get some dinner afterward. Would you like to come along?"

_The best way to beat Kaiba would be to make him …_

_No!_

_…Well, it does sound fun._

"I dunno," said Jou. They had made it to the parking lot. "I was kind of planning to get together with Honda and Yugi for a sleepover."

"Ah," said Kaiba. Something in his voice made Jou immediately regret saying it.

"But I'm sure they wouldn't mind if I showed up a bit late!" Jou hastened. "I'd love to hang out with you and Mokuba. How's the kid doing, anyway?"

Kaiba snickered. "Mischievous as always. He'll be glad to know you're coming."

_Aren't you?_

"Yes, I'm positively thrilled."

Jou stared at Kaiba. "Wha- did I say that out loud?"

"No, I'm psychic," deadpanned Kaiba. "You're a very open person, Jou."

And into the limo. "Nah, that's Yugi."

"I always thought he was a bit too trusting for his own good, personally," said Kaiba.

"I guess. But he comes out in the end okay, doesn't he?"

"Yes, but he would save himself so much trouble if he just doubted people once in a while…"

Jou laughed. "Instead of handing his Puzzle over to the nearest fortune teller, right. But, hey, don't diss my friend, man."

"I'm not," said Kaiba seriously. Jou turned from the window to face him.

This time, the thought couldn't be suppressed.

_He's really cute._

Jou swallowed. There was no harm in _thinking_ it, right? It was true, after all. Everybody thought so. It was a shame the guy wasn't more charming; he'd have girls flocking to him for miles.

Kaiba, the pop star.

The mental image thatfollowed made him laugh.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow. "Well, I'm glad that you found that amusing."

"Oh, I'm not laughing at you – uh, at what you just said – hey, look! We're almost there."

* * *

_So, you and Kaiba are going on a date tomorrow evening?_

It's not a date! Mokuba's going to be there.

_Right.__ So, decided what you're going to wear yet?_

It's not a date!

_Well, have you? He said you might be going out to eat. And knowing Kaiba's income…_

Wow. You might be right. But I don't have anything fancy!

_Hey, don't worry. I know someone we can call to take care of that._

You don't mean…

_Oh, but I do. Let's go! Time's a-wastin'._

You are the worst best friend _ever_.


	7. Date

**Cursive**

by Lethe Seraph

**Seven: Date**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes**

_I have no idea where in the canon universe this story would take place…_

Let's see. Usual comments: I hope this isn't too out of character! ZOMG, I keep on trying and trying to get it right, but it's all so mushy and crap. I hope you guys like this, I'm sorry it took so long, thank you for sticking with me, and … um … please don't kill me for the ending? XD Please?

Also, the formatting is beginning to irritate me (which is hard for anything to do). Chances are, if you see a mistake, it's fault. No, I'm not just blaming the site. I really mean it. Sigh…

**

* * *

**

There was one thing to be learned from this experience, decided Jou, groaning as he hefted his purchases into the trunk. And that was:

_Never go shopping with girls. Ever._

After a moment, Jou refined that statement.

_Never, ever go shopping with girls. Especially not Anzu._

Hours and hours staring at the exact same thing! Honestly! Racks and racks and racks of overpriced coats, shirts, and – oh, God – ties. Ties were _evil_. They were nooses worn as fashion statements. He did not intend to wear a tie to a freaking movie. And he said as much to Anzu.

"Anzu, I'm not gonna wear a tie to a freakin' _movie_!"

"But you're going to a classy restaurant afterwards, and besides, you should at least own a tie," was Anzu's response. "Wouldn't this one look great on him, Honda? I think it brings out his eyes."

Like his eyes had sunken into his skull, right.

"Yeah," laughed Honda, who had found the proceedings hilarious. _You'll get yours, Honda. Just you wait. _"You look very gentlemanly, Jou."

Jou shoved the memory out of his mind as he entered Anzu's car. He didn't want to do that ever again. And especially not for the sake of one Seto Kaiba, who couldn't afford to be embarrassed in public by certain people who hadn't owned a tie until they were seventeen, and even then, had no idea how to put it on.

An amber-and-honey silk tie.

It was pretty icky-looking, in his opinion.

"Anzu, are you sure that you're okay paying for all of this?" he said as she revved the car – actually her father's, on long-term loan – and backed out of the space. "I mean, it's a heck of a lot, and _fancy_ at that."

"It's all right!" she assured him. "For the millionth time. My mom has a good discount on this stuff, and besides, your birthday is coming up. It can be your present."

"From me, too," piped Honda.

"What did you do?" said Anzu, raising an eyebrow.

"I was, ah, moral support."

"Moral?"

"Yeah, he looked like he was about ready to strangle that one sales lady. You know, the one with that fake accent?"

Jou burst out laughing. "Do you think she's married? Does she talk like that at _home_?"

"Hey," said Anzu. "It's not nice to talk about people like that."

"She was a jerk," argued Honda. "Ex-cuuse me, but will you be buying that?" He mimicked her haughty expression. "Or are you just … how do you say … window shopping?"

"Not even the proper use of the term," added Jou.

Anzu sighed. "She could just be very shy, and has to use the accent to loosen up."

"That's lame," Honda and Jou said in unison. They grinned at each other.

"So, anyway," said Anzu, "looking forward to the big date tonight?"

"It's not a date!" protested Jou. "Mokuba's gonna be there."

Anzu smiled. "Say what you want. What are you going to wear?"

"Um… I'll figure it out when I get home. You bought way too much, Anzu."

"Pfft! You look great in all of them."

"She liiikes you," sang Honda.

"Shut up!" Anzu laughed. "Or I'll kick you out of the car."

"Yeah, _her _heart belongs to the little guy."

"The taller little guy," quipped Honda. He smirked as Anzu turned red. "What do you see in dead people, anyway?"

"Oh, look, Honda!" Anzu said quickly. "We're at your house already!"

Honda stepped out of the car. His parting words merited a glare and slap. They weren't even worth repeating.

Have a great night, sure. Jou would have a great night _alone with his game consoles _after their outing – _not a date! _– was over. Rrgh.

He was kinda looking forward to it, though.

* * *

The rest of Thursday, and the first of Friday, hadn't passed quickly enough for Jou's liking. He was looking forward to the movie that Kaiba had named – though, from what he had heard, not nearly as much as Mokuba was. Kaiba, in what had now been established as 'routine,' met Jou at his locker after school.

"I'm picking you up in an hour and a half," Kaiba began, standing behind Jou.

"Sounds good," said Jou without turning around. How quickly people could become accustomed to things. "Movie, then dinner, then what?"

"I thought that, if it wasn't too late, you could come home with us. Play some video games with the kid, or raid the fridge."

"Raid the fridge?" said Jou, brightening up. Then he laughed. "I've never heard you say anything like that before."

"Oh," said Kaiba. "I blame Mokuba."

He was going home with Kaiba.

Dammit, he didn't want to wear fancy clothes that long!

* * *

_Hey! Back from the big date! How'd it go?_

Urrrgh. Don't ask me that.

_Okay, can I ask why you're at my place?_

I wanted to crash here tonight. Just because.

_Oh, you wanted to talk. No problem! Tell your big brother all about it._

No way. I'm the big brother here.

_Haha__, right, my big brother-in-law._

Not if I have something to say about that.

_But, seriously, how'd it go? What did you guys do?_

Well… it started off all right…

* * *

"Actually on time? I'm surprised."

"Well, I wouldn't want to make your bro late to the movie. He in there?"

A smaller head poked out of the limousine's window. "Hey, Jou! Long time no see!"

"Hey, kid!" Jou ruffled Mokuba's hair fondly. With the other hand, he held up a bag. "Oi, Kaiba, is it okay if I change into this crap afterwards? I don't wanna wear it at the theater."

"Ah," said Kaiba with a small smirk. "Perfectly all right."

"Well, you gonna let me in or what?"

"That might help," said Mokuba, grinning as he moved back to his seat. Kaiba opened the door and scooted – no, he was _Seto Kaiba_; he didn't scoot – to the middle.

"Seatbelt, Mokuba."

"Yeah, yeah…"

As Jou put his own seatbelt on, he couldn't help but discreetly eye Kaiba.

The guy looked _good._

Jou figured it came from seeing him in business outfits (ridiculous ones, honestly) every tournament, and on the news and stuff, but Kaiba looked natural in his simple suit. Jou had tried on his own outfit before condemning it to the Bag; he had looked, well, like an overdressed and awkward puppy.

Yeah, Kaiba looked natural.

Naturally _hot_.

Jou shook his head, forcing his gaze out the window. _I am _so_ not thinking like that for the entire evening._

But then his mental image of Kaiba came back, and he realized something. Being Jou, it was out of his mouth before he could stop to think. "Hey! Your neck isn't covered!"

The brothers stared at Jou. Their reactions were entirely different, though.

Mokuba burst out laughing.

Seto's eyes widened slightly and his hand twitched in the direction of his neck.

_Crap. _Jou flustered. "But you look good. It's different. Cool."

"He noticed!" whispered Mokuba loudly enough for Jou to hear, nudging Seto with his elbow.

"Mokuba! Hush!"

_Eh?_

Mokuba grinned and directed his attention back to Jou. "Shouldn't he do it more often, though? I helped him pick out his clothes tonight!"

Seto stiffened.

Jou laughed, trying to ease the tension. Sure thing that Kaiba, if he was a normal person, was pretty embarrassed by this point.

But why would Mokuba have to help his brother … unless … he wanted to make sure that Seto was impressive tonight?

Whatever. Mokuba probably just wanted to make sure that Kaiba relaxed tonight – no screwing with those crazy coats in crowded places where people would trample them and strangle their owner.

Jou wondered if that had ever happened before – and, if not, how it could possibly have been avoided.

"Anyway, where are we going to dinner?" said Jou.

"You wouldn't know the place. It's small, but excellent," said Kaiba.

"Small enough that Seto won't make a scene," added Mokuba with a smile.

"I don't make scenes," said Kaiba. "_They _make scenes."

"Ah," said Jou. "Your fangirls?"

"And fan_boys_," Mokuba laughed. "They're always coming after him to get autographs and stuff. Sometimes they even chase _me _down."

"I've told them many times to stay away from him," said Kaiba protectively.

Jou laughed. It had always been weird for him to see Kaiba and Mokuba together.

Made him think of Shizuka.

As though reading his thoughts, Mokuba piped up. "Oh, how's your sister? The operation and everything didn't have any bad effects or whatever, right?"

"Yeah, she's still doin' good." Jou reached over Kaiba and patted Mokuba's head. Kaiba let out a small noise of disapproval. "Thanks for asking. Want me to tell her hi for you?"

"That would be great! Thanks!" Mokuba beamed.

There was a silence.

Jou fidgeted.

"Don't touch the buttons," Kaiba commanded.

"How did you know I was gonna-"

"You've been staring at them," said Kaiba. "Don't think I didn't notice. You have no subtlety whatsoever."

_Well, I have to have _some_, because you didn't seem to mind when I was looking at you. _"But why can't I?" Jou glared.

"I don't want you breaking anything."

"I won't break anything!"

"You don't even know what the buttons do."

"That's why I wanna touch them!"

Mokuba giggled.

"What?" Jou turned to Mokuba. "Don't tell me you're old enough to think like _that_! Is he old enough to think like that?"

"Unfortunately," said Kaiba. "It's terrible being a single parent."

"Well, he's turning out okay so far, I'd say," said Jou. "Except that he's a dirty old man on the inside." He poked Mokuba's side – again, leaning over Kaiba.

"I get it from Seto," Mokuba stated.

"That's quite enough out of you, young man," said Kaiba with a slight, self-mocking smile.

"Aw, but _Pa…_"

Jou laughed. These guys were great. Tonight would definitely be fun.

* * *

_Let me guess. That's where it was all shot to hell._

Dude, how did you know?

_Jou, that's so old. You should know by now – _never _say things like that. Don't even _think _them. Because otherwise-_

You're screwed, right?

_Or, in your case, _not_ screwed._

Hey. Ew. Don't say that.

_You've been thinking a lot more about Kaiba's appearance; have you noticed?_

Yeah, it kind of creeps me out. …But I admire good-looking actors, too, so it can't be all that weird, right?

Right?

* * *

"Oh, God! Not you, too, Jean!" the blonde cried, clutching at the fallen man's shirt and sobbing heavily. The motion made her overexposed womanparts ride up and down. Not that Jou really noticed.

Kaiba's shoulder was touching his.

Had Kaiba realized that? Was it just because there was an armrest there, and they had to share it? Why couldn't Mokuba be the one to sit in the middle? Why wasn't Kaiba using _Mokuba's _armrest instead?

Jou shook off the questions. He had wanted to see this movie, and by damn, he _would _remember what it was about. He stared at the screen, eyes losing focus again after a moment. That shoulder was burning into him. He stole a glance at Kaiba.

He _seemed _pretty into the movie.

Okay. It was okay, then.

He'd pay it no mind.

"Marianne… please, promise me that you will … promise that you'll …"

_Have hot sex with me before I die?_

"…take care of the farm. And… tell Christa…"

"Oh, Jean, don't say things like that! Not yet! You won't die!"

"Just listen to me, Marianne." Jean coughed up blood. "Please. Tell Christa…"

_That I had hot sex with you before I died._

"Tell her that I lo-" He coughed again and promptly died.

"Jean! _Nooooo!_"

Unfortunately, Marianne had forgotten that she was behind enemy lines, and when people screamed like that, they tended to be heard rather easily.

How was Mokuba taking all of this? Jou looked over at him.

…Whoa. The kid was _intense_. His eyes were gleaming as he leaned forward; his lips moved silently. Jou could have sworn he caught a 'not Marianne, not Marianne' out of him.

And Kaiba's shoulder was still touching his.

It was kind of warm.

_That's it. It's time to do something. For all I know, he thinks it's _my _shoulder touching _his.

Jou edged away under the pretense of snatching popcorn out of Mokuba's bucket. Mokuba hissed, but didn't do anything to stop him.

_All right.__ And now, just watch the movie._

_Just watch the movie._

* * *

And that wasn't even the half of it. I mean, I still have to tell you about dinner – and his house.

_Oh, wow. He's doing more than I expected._

What, you think he did it on purpose?

_He's Seto Kaiba, remember? We've had this conversation before._

But ... but we haven't been friends for that long, and he always told me I was an idiot and stuff before that.

_Well, pride, I guess. Besides, he might have liked how you reacted to his insults. You probably wouldn't have had much contact otherwise, right?_

That's really stupid, man.

_If you say so.__ But I think from what you told me so far, you guys are kind of … well …_

What?

_Into each other._

It's not like that! I don't like him like that at _all_. He was the one who kissed _me_!

_…What?_

Oh, shit.


	8. Kiss

**Cursive**

by Lethe Seraph

**Eight: Kiss**

* * *

I'm listening to the ELEPHANT LOVE MEDLEY! That's _gotta _help!

Warning: Lethe will, on occasion, accidentally wax a bit poetic. She's trying to avoid it, but it happens. (cries) She really, really sucks at the parts where romance actually _exists_. Yeah, the chapter's longer than usual! Whoooo!

Thank you all for putting up with me for so long. I love reading every comment. Well, except for the death threats, but I still feel loved. Who's looking forward to Death Note? Hear, hear!

In other news, this thing keeps on killing my formatting/punctuation. It's such a pain. I have to go back through and make sure nothing's been left behind on the Great Transfer Through Cyberspace...

* * *

_Hang on, Jou. Just – hang on. You mean he – you mean _Seto Kaiba_ ki-_

I shouldn't have said anything. Can I just keep telling the story?

_He _kissed _you?_

Well, it was – he was –

_I was right! I was right!_

Dammit, Honda, I…

_Sorry. I'm being insensitive._

Quit smirking, then.

_Tell me what happened. I want to know every little detail!_

Fine. When I get to that part, I'll tell you, okay?

_And don't leave anything out, either._

I said, _fine_.

* * *

Jou adjusted his tie awkwardly as he stepped out of the theater bathroom. The suit fit well – if he had to say one thing about Anzu, it would be that she was really good at picking things. He sighed. Kaiba would probably laugh at him anyway. It was weird how they had become friendly, yeah, but some things never changed – and right now, Jou's outfit was an insult just waiting to happen.

_Okay. Just brace yourself and step around the corner. It won't be that bad. You'll get food._

_Yeah, food._

He braced himself and stepped around the corner.

A huge grin spread across Mokuba's face. "Jou, you should dress like that more often! You look good!"

"Eh, Anzu dragged me off shopping…" mumbled Jou, eyeing Kaiba. Why hadn't he said anything yet?

Oh, wait. Small smirk twitching at the corner of his mouth.

Jou's eyes narrowed. "Just get on with it so we can go eat."

"I've never seen a dog in a-" began Kaiba. Mokuba elbowed him sharply, grin still pasted on.

_Whaaat?_

Kaiba coughed. "You look … pleasant."

Mokuba beamed and started for the limo.

"You're whipped," said Jou brightly as they trailed behind.

"Seems like it," Kaiba grumbled.

"Really wants us to get along well tonight, I guess."

"That's right," said Kaiba.

For years afterward, Jou would swear that he had heard a muttered "_very _well."

* * *

_Well, that didn't go too badly. _

Yeah, I guess. At least I didn't lose my temper or anything.

_Haha__, the promise of food tames the wild beast._

Shut up.

_So how was the restaurant?_

It was awesome. You've never seen so much food in your _life_.

* * *

"And all those are _appetizers_?" said Jou incredulously. "Oh, God, I think I'm in heaven."

"Just wait until you check out the dessert menu!" laughed Mokuba.

"There's a whole _menu _for dessert! Give it to me!"

Kaiba sighed as the two enthusiastically compared their choices. "I take it you've never been to a restaurant of this class before."

"Nope," said Jou without taking offense – the meal was too tempting. "Don't got the resources you do. I spend my money on things I need."

"Point taken," said Kaiba. "I hope you like it."

"I love it already, man. This is great."

"Did I mention that you look awesome?" piped Mokuba. "Like something right out of one of those Bond movies."

Jou grinned. "Hey, thanks. You don't look too shabby yourself, kid."

And Kaiba, he looked a _lot _better than shabby. Jou stole another glance in Kaiba's direction. This was definitely a perk of being Kaiba's friend – the food, that was. Yeah, the food looked super.

_The best way to beat him…_

_No. I thought I resolved that one already. I don't do things like that._

And then the waiter came, and that was that.

* * *

_Aha, I've inspired doubt in you._

No, you haven't. I decided _not _to do it. That's just wrong, man. I thought you were supposed to be the better of us. Is Otogi messing with your mind or something?

_Pfft__. Like that jerk could. Anyway, just you thinking about it means that it's affected you pretty badly, right?_

No. No, it hasn't.

_Well, you kissed him, right?_

I _said _that _he _kissed _me_. There's a difference. And I didn't like it one bit. Now stop talking about the stupid kiss.

_Get on with it, then._

* * *

"Ah, I won't be able to eat again for a _week_," sighed Jounouchi as he patted his belly in contentment. "I am so happy right now. I love this place."

Kaiba, whose eyebrow had been in a state of continuous quirkage for the past few hours, sighed at the same moment – but for a different reason. "Finally, the suffering can end," he declared, raising an elegant hand. A waiter scurried over. "Check, please."

"Right away," the young man said. "Are you done with your plates?"

"Can I have this boxed up?" said Jou hopefully.

"You most certainly may. I'll take that for you." The waiter smiled and bowed away, plates in tow.

Jou grinned. "I _love _this place."

"It's not that weird," commented Mokuba. "Most places _will _box your food for you."

"But this is quality food, man!"

"He's getting a doggie bag…" murmured Kaiba.

Jou just laughed. "I'm in too good a mood. Give it a rest, why don't you?"

"You make it so easy, though," said Kaiba. "You're a very easy target."

"Yeah? I'd like to see you take me on in a dark alleyway," challenged Jou.

"I'd like to see that too!" Mokuba joked. "My big brother would _own _you."

"No way! I'd totally take him down!"

Was it just Jou, or had Kaiba flushed a little on that last one?

"Here's your box, sir… and for you, the check." The waiter had returned, and any thoughts of Kaiba's odd bodily reactions flew from Jou's mind.

"Even the _box _is high-class!" Jou exclaimed. The waiter laughed as Kaiba whipped out a pen and scrawled something on a piece of paper.

"Thank you, sirs, and enjoy your evening."

"Thanks!" Mokuba said brightly as they exited.

"So, where to?" said Jou. They stepped into the limousine, Kaiba having been squished into the middle again, and took off.

"Back to our place,"answered Mokuba. "We're gonna, you know, watch movies and play games and stuff. Is that okay with you?"

"Sounds great, as long as this guy isn't a bad loser." Jou jabbed Kaiba in the ribs good-naturedly. It had been fun so far – with Mokuba around, Kaiba seemed a lot more … human. Less likely to snap, especially, though he hadn't been doing any of that recently.

And that was a good thing by Jou's standards.

"I don't lose," stated Kaiba. "And I _won't _lose to you."

"You're gonna eat those words, Seto Kaiba."

* * *

"Who's eating _what, _now?" shot Kaiba, cackling as his pod racer flattened the way to victory. "Your soul is _mine_, Jou!"

"We'll see about that in the _next _round!"

"Hey, don't forget about me!" cried Mokuba. "I'm going to beat _both _your sorry teenage-"

"Not in my house, Mokuba," warned Kaiba prematurely. He moved the cursor over a new character and clicked. "Here's to a change of pace."

Jou chose his own character and smirked. "You're so screwed."

* * *

_Haha__, you so lost that._

Shut up. It was really close.

_Yeah? How close?_

I only lost by one lap that time.

* * *

"I'm gonna make popcorn," said Mokuba. Before Jou could move for the remote, he added, "Don't worry, I've seen it before!"

"Oh, okay," said Jou. "You sure you won't miss anything?"

"Yeah. The kitchen's only five minutes away." And then Mokuba was gone.

"Looks like it's just you and me, pardner," quipped Jou.

Kaiba looked like he had really been immersed in the film – an old American one. He turned to regard Jou slowly. "You don't mind that, do you?"

"Nah. The three of us should hang out more often. You guys are fun."

"Thanks."

They were quiet for a minute or two, watching the movie uncomfortably. Jou felt like he should say something, but had no idea what.

"Do you want to go up onto the couch?" said Kaiba quietly. Jou had been comfortable on the carpet playing video games, and hadn't moved since. Kaiba and Mokuba had followed his lead. Now that Mokuba was gone, though, Jou was beginning to notice the aching in his neck and elbows.

Jou groaned and stretched. "Yeah, that might be nice."

They both stood, eyes still on the screen. They shuffled backwards to the couch. Kaiba lowered himself slowly; Jou plopped down and assumed a comfortable position. His feet made contact with Kaiba's side.

"Oh, sorry." He drew his legs up.

"No trouble," said Kaiba.

Almost at the same moment, they turned to look at each other – and just as quickly snapped back to the television.

"Hey, Kaiba?" said Jou. He had also become aware of the rapid beating behind his chest.

"Yes?"

"Are you really comfortable like that? Because, you know, I don't bite, and you can't sit that straight forever."

"I'm a businessman," Kaiba said with a touch of humor. "It's good practice."

"_Relax_." Jou shifted, sat up, and grabbed Kaiba's arm. "Come on."

Kaiba looked caught. His mouth had opened just a little, as though the ready retort had been about to shoot forth. His hand moved, almost involuntarily, up to Jou's – in a normal situation, that hand would have ripped Jou's away in an eyeblink. He looked … torn. Like there was a choice he had to make.

And then—

* * *

_Oh my God, you really kissed him. You _kissed _him. Oh, man. Jeez. That's… you…_

Hey! Idiot! You're getting ahead of yourself.

_You… wait, what?_

I was _about _to tell you that _that _was when Mokuba walked in. All right?

_…Oh. Damn._

* * *

The charged tension between them dissipated into the air. With a jolt, Kaiba removed his hand from Jou's, and Jou instinctively scooted to the other end of the couch, making room for Mokuba. That was when Jou realized just what had happened.

_We were… _

_We were about to…_

"I burned it a bit, but it still looks okay!" chirped Mokuba. "What did I miss?"

_I really couldn't tell you, kid._

Kaiba coughed lightly. "Nothing much. More unnecessary side plots."

"Aw, but I love thooose!"

"I don't. They have no relation to the actual story."

_Like what I'm doing right now. The real story would be with Yugi—_

_Oh, shit, Yugi!_

"Shit! I forgot!" Jou exclaimed, leaping from the couch. "Where's your phone?"

Kaiba stared at him. He quickly pulled his cell phone from a pocket. "Use this."

"What's wrong?" Mokuba asked, reaching out to pause the movie.

"I just have to check … check and see … hang on," Jou said, dialing Yugi's number. He had memorized it years ago. "Hang on…"

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Click. "Hello?" rasped Sugoroku. "Who are you, and why are you calling at this hour?"

"Sorry, Gramps, it's me," said Jou, walking slowly out of the living room with one ear plugged. "Hey, I was wondering, could you put Yuug on for me?"

Sugoroku coughed. "No can do, m'boy. He's in bed and out like a light."

"What? I thought Honda and him were gonna do some kinda sleepover thing?"

"He was there, but they decided to adjourn and reschedule that for another day when you were present." Sugoroku chuckled dryly. "I take it you've been having fun."

"I lost track of time," Jou explained. He leaned against a dark wall. "Could you tell him I'm sorry?"

"I'll do that," the old man sighed. "Good night, Jounouchi."

"Night, Gramps." He hung up with a small, dissatisfied _click_. "Thought I wasn't gonna come…?"

"Ah, the sleepover," said Kaiba. "I take it you missed out."

"Gah! Don't _do _that!"

"You should pay more attention to your surroundings," Kaiba said. "What did Yugi's grandfather say?"

"They decided to give up on the sleepover," Jou mumbled sheepishly.

"That was sweet of them."

"I guess. I feel really bad about it."

"Well, if it makes you feel better, you can sleep over here. I know Mokuba would love the company."

"Thanks. Maybe I will."

They were both quiet. Was it just him, or hadthat been happening more often?

"…So, are you done with my cell phone?"

"Oh! Oh, here you go. Sorry. Thanks." Jou placed the cell phone into Kaiba's extended hand. Their fingertips brushed.

_I really shouldn't notice that._

Kaiba slipped his phone away, unaffected. "All right, let's not keep Mokuba waiting."

"Right."

Neither of them moved.

"Listen," said Jou, breaking the silence first for a change. "Is it just me, or is something weird going on tonight?"

"What do you mean?"

"Neither of us are acting the way we … the way we usually do. Haven't you noticed it?"

"Maybe we're trying too hard to make things go smoothly." Kaiba's mouth twitched into a smile.

"That could be it – wait, you're trying?"

"Yes, I am," said Kaiba simply.

"Oh."

They lapsed back into quiet.

"…Kaiba?"

"It's Seto," murmured Kaiba.

"What?"

"My nickname."

"Sorry, I forgot," said Jou. The silence and darkness were pressing on him. "I was, um, talking to a friend … and … he kind of said something that, well, made me think."

"That must have been _quite _stimulating," said Kaiba.

"Not the time, Kai - Seto."

"All right. What did he say?"

"You remember that day when—"

* * *

_Hang on. You _told _him about what I talked to you about?_

Yeah. It was really bugging me! And I'm not like you. I actually _talk _to people when I have problems with them.

_Your greatest fault and virtue, I've heard._

Eh? Where'd that come from?

_Yugi's other half, believe it or not. I chatted with him once._

Huh, that's neat. Anyway, I asked him…

* * *

"And the next thing that you said was 'Jou.' Right after I asked … yeah. And he said, well, there's no way that was unintentional…" Jou trailed off, eyeing Kaiba warily. He hadn't said anything.

Kaiba finally met Jou's gaze. "Which means that you are under the impression that I…"

"That you have the hots for me, yeah." Jou laughed nervously.

Kaiba stepped closer to Jou, still watching his face. "Well, I wouldn't put it _quite _like that."

"Wait, you don't really –"

"What if?"said Kaiba. That electric feeling was back, washing across Jou's face and down his spine. They were so close. _Too _close.

Suddenly, Jou felt an inexplicable pull towards the taller man. Their breaths were mingling, now. Shadow illuminated the arches of Kaiba's face, the slopes, impossibly clear eyes –

_What if?_

And, somehow, Jou's hand had ended up resting on the small of Kaiba's back, and Kaiba's lips pressed to his.

Kaiba's mouth.

On his.

It was his first kiss, he realized in the back of his mind, and it was light, and fluttery, and everything hidden behind that first small smile; soft, warm, and inexplicably safe.

The front of his mind was more preoccupied, though.

"Holy--!" cried Jou, leaping away from Kaiba nearly as quickly as it had begun. "No. No way. No _way._"

Kaiba's eyes snapped open. Something in Jou registered that, hell, Kaiba had _meant_ it. "Don't raise your voice; Mokuba will-"

"Guys? What's going on? Why haven't you come back in yet?" Mokuba entered the doorway, framed by light.

"Nothing," said Jou. His voice had become hollow. "I – I have to – I just called Yugi, and I have to go. It was nice playing with you, Mokuba."

"Aw, can't you-" began Mokuba. Kaiba shot him a look.

Jou was out of that empty house as fast as his legs could take him.


	9. In Passing

**Cursive**

by Lethe Seraph

**Nine: In Passing**

* * *

DEAR SWEET MOTHER OF YUGI.

I screwed up so badly. XD For that, Ariadne Bassarid, you are my new hero.

Why did I write 'suitcase' instead of 'briefcase' FOUR FREAKING TIMES?

* * *

I went too far, didn't I.

_No, I don't think you did._

He ran away. He won't be back.

_He is pretty stubborn, but … I think he will. How did it feel?_

What?

_It's not just a game any more, is it?_

* * *

Kaiba couldn't get it out of his mind, the feeling. It was like when he wasn't working – that inexplicable sense that something _had to be done_, but he didn't have the will – or even _know_, in fact, what it was that he had to do. Restless. Edgy. A lump in his throat.

But this time it had something else.

_Electric_.

He couldn't get that rough _texture _off of his mouth. The hand off of his back.

Seto Kaiba had been touched, and he wasn't entirely sure whether that was a bad thing.

Or why he had thought it was before.

It was desire.

Had it been there all along?

Desire.

He had needed a reason, and Mokuba had provided one.

Denial was useless.

"Mokuba, I need to tell you something."

"Yeah?"

Kaiba looked Mokuba straight in the eyes. "Your big brother is attracted to men."

Mokuba giggled.

* * *

_So what are you going to do?_

I'll wait.

_For?_

He'll come around. It would be unseemly of me to track Jou down – and I'll see him in school anyway.

_Well, that's true. Tell me what happens._

Don't I always?

* * *

Jonouchi didn't come around. A week passed. They saw each other in school, yeah, but Kaiba didn't push anything, and Jou seemed intent on avoiding him. So they didn't talk, or even acknowledge each other's presence. Kaiba noticed Yugi looking at him oddly sometimes.

Two weeks.

A month.

Snow came and melted, and came and melted again. The windows were shut; no more distracting breezes. Instead, a heater hummed. Jou still didn't say anything. And Kaiba – having changed, just a little bit – respected him.

It was a cold January day when Jou talked to him again.

And he said this:

"Sorry."

* * *

"Sorry," said Jou quietly. "Listen, I just…"

Kaiba glanced around – they were the last two out of the room. "I shouldn't have done that," he said. "It was … unprofessional."

"Yeah, so, um… yeah. I'll…" Jou left it hanging. _I'll see you around, then, _Kaiba finished.

Awkward silence.

Their teacher entered the room and did a double-take. "Are you still in there? Get to lunch, already!"

They did.

* * *

_Well, it's a start. _

I suppose. I wonder why he chose to apologize _now_.

_Who knows? Maybe it's been bugging him as much as it's been bugging you._

It hasn't been 'bugging me.' I'm fine.

_Hmm._ _Well, if you're fine, then I won't tell you._

Tell me what, Mokuba?

_Well…_

Tell me what?


	10. Friends

**Cursive**

by Lethe Seraph

**Ten: Friends**

* * *

It was short, and I didn't know what to do, so … here we go! XD Sorry if this one's confusing. Just go with the flow?

Uguu. I don't know what I did to Anzu. I promise she's deeper than that, really! She's just so handy to use like that, you know? …No, you probably don't. But I promise I love the girl. She'll definitely have a super-awesome role in an upcoming chapter. You know, one that doesn't involve … that.

Hehehe.

_

* * *

_

_Slow down. I can't understand you. He what?_

Oh my God. Honda. I… I have to do something.

_Dude._ _About what? _

He … he … I was so wrong. I don't know what to do now.

_Jou, I'm not psychic, all right? You'll have to start from the beginning._

I haven't talked to him at all, you know that, until yesterday.

_Yeah. I know. Yuug's a bit worried about you guys, by the way._

Well, anyway, I mean, I just told him I was sorry, we were stuck in the room together and it felt really awkward and I didn't know what to say, but I had to-

_I said calm down. You're going to have a heart attack. So you said sorry for being a jerk._

What could I do? It was so weird, I really didn't mean to avoid him… well, I did-

_So what's wrong?_

Okay, so I said sorry, that was two days ago, and then I got this … I got this in the mail.

* * *

Jou couldn't stop thinking about it. He knew, rationally, that the kiss hadn't been initiated by Seto alone. There had been some kind of … _signal _there, like in the movies when you saw them lean forward just a little bit, tilt their heads, and you _knew_ that they were about to kiss even though they had barely moved. Of course, the camera zooming in didn't hurt any either.

Anyway, he hadn't been able to. It grabbed at the coattails of his mind – first kiss, Seto Kaiba. Seto Kaiba, the most eligible bachelor in Domino, _male_. At night, the dream didn't even bother with the coattails – it just ripped the whole damn coat off, and God was he beautiful.

But he had been able to get a bit of his focus back, after a while. Not much, but enough that he didn't immediately glance out of the corner of his eye at Kaiba's desk, be it empty or not, when he walked in every morning. Enough that he stopped looking over his shoulder when he opened his locker.

Enough that he didn't feel quite as lonely.

For some reason, at some point, Yugi and Honda had stopped being Jou's be-all and end-all. He was kind of freaked out.

You don't know until you lose it or whatever. He actually _missed _talking to the guy. It wasn't like he had wanted to befriend Kaiba in the first place, either – he'd been tricked into it. It was typical of him. The kiss was nothing, another incomprehensible Kaiba plot.

He had almost wound his mind around the idea.

Then he checked the mail slot.

* * *

"_Jou, I'm sorry." Well, that's nice. I didn't think he had that one in his vocabulary._

Neither did I. Keep reading.

"_While I do not regret the events that transpired that night, I do apologize…"_

* * *

"Jou, I'm sorry…" mumbled Jou aloud, holding the note – official-looking letterhead and all – aloft as he lay on his bed. "I can't believe he said that. Maybe I should keep it as evidence…" Despite the position, his heart was racing. He forced himself to read on, slowly.

_Jou:_

_I'm sorry. While I do not regret the events that transpired that night, I do apologize. I would like to remind you that I still hold your offer of friendship, and would also like to keep you to it._

_I won't force you. If you please, you may join my younger brother and me for dinner. My personal phone number follows._

_Happy birthday._

It was all in delicate, deliberate cursive.

Jou breathed out. What should he do?

What would Yugi do?

* * *

Hey… uh … Yuug?

_Jou! Hi! What's up?_

Not much. Ah, Honda and I were just hanging out and talking, and we wanted your opinion on … something.

_All right, I'm listening._

So, um, say there's this person.

_Like Kaiba?_

Ack! Yuug!

_Hehe, sorry._ _Go on, please._

So, um, a few months ago we kind of started being friendly and stuff, right? And then, um, he…

_Yeah?_

He…

_He kissed him._

_Oh! Hey, Honda!_

Thanks. Jerk.

_Gosh. Um, well. So that's why you guys kind of stopped talking to each other?_

_Yeah, and I've had to put up with his whining._

_I wouldn't have minded, Jou! Why didn't you…_

Um … I didn't want you to worry?

_Hehe._ _So what's important enough that you'll risk worrying me? _

Uh, he sent me a letter. And he wants to know if I'll have dinner with him and Mokuba.

_Wow, like an apology?_

Yeah, he even said sorry. Should I go?

_Well, I don't see why not. But let's call up Anzu just in case._

Oh, no.

* * *

"Mazaki speaking," came a cheerful, tinny voice. Jou winced. He didn't want to go shopping again, dammit!

"Yeah, Anzu, hey. It's me."

"And me!" rang Yugi.

"Ooh, a three-way! This must be important. What's going on?"

"Well, I finally found out what was going on with Jou and Seto!" said Yugi brightly. "They were friends, except then they kissed and started avoiding each other for some reason."

There was a clank from the other end of the line. "What? You _what_? Jou, why didn't you tell us before! I would have kicked his scrawny-"

"No, no, it was … kind of … mutual. I think," mumbled Jou. "At the time."

"Caught up in the moment!" Anzu said. "I didn't peg you as being into guys…"

"I never really thought about it," commented Yugi.

"You also haven't hit puberty yet," joked Honda. Jou whipped his head around; Honda had snuck out of the room and picked up an extension.

"Who hasn't hit puberty?" came a deeper voice.

"Oh, snap, the Pharaoh's gonna getcha," Jou laughed. "Better watch your back, Honda."

"Let's get to business," said Yami sternly.

"Yeah," said Anzu. "So he kissed you a few weeks ago. What's up now?"

"Um, he invited me out to dinner. For my birthday. Yugi said we should call you."

"It sounds fine to me," added Yami, "but Yugi and I thought that a second opinion might help. For all we know, this is some bizarre setup to promote Kaiba's company."

"Mm," said Anzu. There was a tapping noise, like a pencil, against the receiver.

Honda added his two cents. "I think it's worth going to. So Jou can figure out whether he really likes the guy or whatever."

"I do _not_!" protested Jou.

"Yuh-huh."

"So can we all go to the mall and get him something nice to wear?" said Anzu.

"Oh, God, no!"

"That sounds like fun!" said Yugi mischievously.

"Yugi, I'll be at your place in five minutes. Jou and Honda, ten. All of you be ready, because we've got some shopping to do!"

* * *

Jou stared at the full-length mirror. Disdain and despair mingled in his expression, which was now perfectly visible due to the distinctly noticeable lack of an inch and a half of unruly hair. "What the hell is this?"

"It's a fashion trend," said Anzu brightly, referring to Jou's mismatched – and somewhat girly, in his opinion – outfit. "Are you guys going out to eat?"

"Um, I dunno," said Jou.

"Let me see the note again," she commanded.

"Where is it?" said Honda. He was waiting outside the dressing room with Yugi.

"In the blue bag," said Jou. "Right in the front."

"Oh, okay, there we go." A sheet of paper slipped under the door. Anzu whipped it up.

She glanced over it. "Nope, doesn't say. Maybe he'll let you choose."

"You could always call him," volunteered Yugi.

"Do you have a cell phone?"

"Yup! You'll have to open the door, though."

Jou sighed. "Fine." He did.

Yugi and Honda stared.

Honda let out one small snicker.

And Yugi's cheeks flushed pink.

"What do you think, guys?" said Anzu. "Cute, right?"

"V-very cute," agreed Yugi.

"Kinda girly, if you ask me," said Honda. "But yeah. It's cute."

Anzu smirked. "Good. Where's that phone?"

* * *

_So he wants to have dinner at his place._

_That's sweet. I wonder if he's cooking._

What if he puts the moves on me or something?

_Hey, he pretty much said he'd respect you. And Mokuba will be there._

Mokuba was there last time!

_Are you nervous, Jou?_

…Kind of. I haven't really talked to him for a long time.

_Don't worry, bud. Call one of us and we'll have you out of there like lightning._

Thanks, guys.

* * *

Kaiba adjusted his shirt again, uncomfortably. "Are you sure?"

Mokuba smiled. "Trust me."


	11. Nervous

**Cursive**

by Lethe Seraph

**Eleven: Nervous**

* * *

So the little disc thingy I use to store everything up and disappeared… 

Anyway, it's a relatively short chapter, I guess. Building up to things again, huh?

* * *

Antsy.

Jounouchi got up and started pacing his room. He sighed and sat back down on the bed. His chest was tight.

His shirt was tight.

Jou breathed out slowly and stood again. "All right," he mumbled. "All right." He wasn't nervous – just – what if it became awkward? They hadn't really talked in such a long time. At least Mokuba would be there to even out the tension, or at least let them pretend it wasn't there.

A decisive rap on the front door.

Jou forced himself to walk, calm, out of his room. To check the peephole even though –

It was Kaiba.

It was Kaiba.

* * *

_Heyy, bud! I was wondering if you'd ever call. How'd it go, man?_

Ugh. I'm so tired.

_Well, we can talk it through tomorrow if you want._

That's all right. I … need to talk to you.

_You okay? What happened?_

Honda, I think – I think I'm –

* * *

"Wow, Jou! The last time I saw you, you were in a suit!" Mokuba looked Jounouchi up and down, his mouth hanging open. "You look really cool!"

Jou grinned and ruffled Mokuba's hair. "You don't look too bad yourself, kid. How ya been?"

"Pretty good," said Mokuba. "We have a few big tests coming up, but I'm ready."

Kaiba nodded at Mokuba. "I know you are."

The limo turned abruptly into a main street, and Jou forced himself not to lean towards Seto.

He hadn't said anything about what Jou was wearing yet.

That was normal, right? That was a good thing.

Then again…

Jou snuck a glance at Kaiba.

_He was wearing a shirt. _

An _ordinary _T-shirt.

Admittedly, there was a Blue-Eyes splashed across the chest. But still!

"No comment?" said Seto mildly.

"…Huh?" said Jou.

Mokuba winked at Jou. "I made him wear _real _clothes for once."

Jou remembered belatedly that they had talked about Seto's strange dressing habits before. How he never showed his neck.

It was as pale as the rest of him. He had an average Adam's apple, and a small freckle just above the collarbone. A very normal neck for someone so imposing, interesting only because Jou had never seen it.

"And you got a haircut," Seto said conversationally. Jou thought of the dog jokes on his own, knowing already that Kaiba wasn't going to use any of them. He almost missed it – if only for the simplicity. Provoke and fight, with eating and sleeping in between.

Why wasn't it the other way around?

Jou realized that Kaiba hadn't finished speaking. He sat up. "What?"

Seto's mouth curled into a small, amused smile. "I won't say it again, Jou."

"He said you look nice," Mokuba piped. "He'd totally jump you any day."

"I did _not_."

"Well, I didn't say that you said that last part," said Mokuba, eyes glinting. "Did I?"

Jou snickered. The kid was good.

And the food would be too, he thought as the limo approached the front gates.

* * *

Honda, I think I actually like him. I think I _like _him. And it makes no sense!

_Why'd you change your mind?_

I don't know. I didn't like him, I remember that. I remember that really well. And now I do! It's like how we didn't like Yuug at first, you know?

_Ah. They kind of tie in together, if you _really_ try to rationalize._

Please don't.

_Well, then, let's figure this out step by step. You want to do that?_

Fine. Can't hurt. Where should I start?

_Where do you think?_

* * *

"We have an hour before dinner," Kaiba announced. Jou groaned. "What would you like to do in the interim?"

Jou thought. This should be taken advantage of. "I wanna see your room," he decided immediately. Kaiba stared at him.

"We could play video games," said Seto, trying to dissuade him. "Or watch part of a movie."

"Or we could see your room," said Jou. "What, is it messy?"

"It is most certainly _not _messy."

"Then let's see it!"

"Only because it's your birthday," grumbled Kaiba. He started walking to the staircase, and turned back. "Coming?"

"All _right_!"

"Don't take anything to auction off or whatever," Mokuba called after him, voice fading. "He catalogues _everything_."

The trek took fifteen minutes. No wonder Kaiba was so skinny, Jou thought as he huffed along. Jou was in great shape, but keeping up with the guy's fast pace was too much for him. "Kaaaiba…" he groaned.

"We're almost there. Try to keep up."

"I'm _trying_!"

"This is good for you. One more turn."

Finally, Kaiba reached a door with a small, flat panel affixed to it. Kaiba placed his hand on the panel and waited. The door swung open. "Welcome," intoned a woman's voice.

Jou whistled. "Pretty slick setup there."

"It comes in handy," Seto said simply.

Jou walked in and looked around. For some reason, he wasn't surprised at how small the room was. Just large enough to live in, but he had a feeling Seto spent more time where his computers were – when he wasn't at work.

A plain mirror sat above the desk, with two stickers on its frame. Jou leaned in. The first was a cheap Blue-Eyes White Dragon, of course. Jou snickered. When Kaiba was devoted…

The second was a photo-booth sticker of Seto and Mokuba. The two were jollying it up for the camera with peace signs and silly expressions. Seto had probably never shown it to anyone else.

Jou corrected himself. Seto _definitely _hadn't shown it to anyone else.

A warm breath at his shoulder. "Amused?"

"It's cute," said Jou without thinking. "Wish I could get you to do that."

"You haven't tried," Seto said.

Jou turned to face him. They were so close. And in his room. Jou suddenly wondered whether it seemed like he was coming on to Seto. "I didn't mean to-"

"I know. Just friends." Seto smiled again, this time without humor. "I'm… glad… that you came back."

"Sorry for not apologizing sooner," Jou said.

"It was my fault," Seto said.

That was the first time that night that Jou's heart sped up without warning.


End file.
